


He couldn’t hold it

by tntwastaken



Series: tnt omo :) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tntwastaken/pseuds/tntwastaken
Summary: Tubbo is desperate to pee on the walk home with Tommy.this story is about peepissurineomorashiyou have been warned
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Series: tnt omo :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098635
Comments: 26
Kudos: 149





	He couldn’t hold it

Tubbo thought he could hold it. When he first felt the slightest nudge from his bladder after lunch he was so confident that he would be able to make it home with no problem. Now that he was sitting in his last hour he wasn’t so sure anymore. His bladder was pulsing under his waistband as he pressed his legs together as a small wave of desperation washed over him. Glancing at the clock he saw there were only about 5 minutes left of class. It was only a 15 minute walk home so he really only had to hold it for another 20 minutes and then he could finally let go. 

The thought of letting go causes another wave of desperation to wash over him. His hand quickly shot down to grab himself through his pants shuddering at the relief the pressure gave him. Tubbo crossed his legs tightly and tried to focus on the last 5 minutes of class. 

When the bell finally rang Tubbo jumped out of his seat and winced at the sudden gravity forcing all the liquid inside him down. He wiggled his hips subtly before fully standing and quickly walking out of the room. As he exited the building and started to make his way down the sidewalk a familiar voice called out to him.

“Tubbo! Tubbo wait up!” Tommy yelled as he ran to catch up to his best friend. 

Normally Tubbo would be ecstatic to see his best friend but today was different. If Tommy was walking with him he couldn’t hold himself or wiggle openly, he would have to act like everything was normal. His thighs quivered as he slowed down to allow Tommy to catch up with him. 

“Hey big man! What’s the hurry? Were you trying to avoid me or something?” Tommy teased with a big smile on his face clapping a hand onto Tubbo’s shoulder. The sudden contact made Tubbo jump and he felt a small spurt of piss dampen his underwear before he quickly clamped down on his bladder. He covered the gasp that escaped his throat with a cough before smiling at Tommy, praying he couldn’t see the panic in his eyes. 

“I’m just ready to get home, long day you know?” Tubbo replied tossing in a weak laugh as he continued walking towards his house. The small spurt he lost was enough to make his legs shaky as he walked noticeably slower trying to keep control of his aching bladder. He could do this. He just needed to wait 15 more minutes and he could finally release everything inside him. 

Tommy continued to blabber on about the day clearly unaware of the throbbing pain Tubbo felt. He was convinced he would actually make it home when a particularly strong wave of desperation washed over him causing Tubbo to stop and and squeezed his legs together tightly but it was too late. Another trickle of pee forced its way out. Tommy noticed the boy next to him suddenly stop and turned to see what was wrong. Tubbo closed his eyes as his face burned in shame. His body was screaming at him to let go but he couldn’t. Not outside. Not in front of Tommy. 

“Uh Tubbo? You alright big man?” Worry was evident in his voice as Tommy eyed the way Tubbo’s legs pressed firmly together. Another leak dripped into his pants, this one a lot harder. Tubbo’s hands flew to his crotch pinching the tip of his dick closed to stop the stream. There was most definitely a wet spot on the front of his pants. He put the pieces together and his eyes widened when he realized what was happening. 

“Oh Tubbo it’s ok,” Tubbo let out a choked sob at the soothing tone in Tommy’s voice, “My house is closer, can you make it there?” He asked tentatively placing a hand on the shaking boy’s arm. Tubbo thought for a moment before replying with a shaky voice. 

“I don’t think so Tommy it hurts so bad and i keep leaking.” Tears began to run down his face. He squeezed even harder trying to hold on but it seemed like a losing game. Tommy looked at his best friend for just a moment before scooping him into his arms. Tubbo gasped at the sudden movement jostling his bladder. 

“Tommy put me down! Please put me down I don’t wanna pee on you please please please,” Tubbo sobbed as he felt himself start to lose control, the leaks into his pants almost constant at this point. Tommy ran behind a tree where they would be completely hidden from the street and placed him back on his feet but still holding Tubbo up from behind. Tubbo’s whole body shook as he trying to force the leaking to stop. He wiggled his hips and panted but there seemed to be a constantly stream into his pants. He felt Tommy’s arm wrap around his stomach and he cringed trying to get away from the warm weight on his bladder. 

“Just lets go tubs,” Tommy whispered into his ear, “it’s ok, you shouldn’t hold it anymore you’ll hurt yourself.” Tubbo shook his head, white hot shame filling his whole body. He couldn’t let go. Tommy huffed rubbing his hand over where Tubbo’s stomach was stretched out from his bladder before pressing down hard. Tubbo moaned as his control finally snapped and piss burst out of him a hard stream seeping into his pants. His legs threatened to give out underneath him at the relief but Tommy held him up from behind. Tubbo pissed and pissed and it felt like it would never stop. He could feel his bladder deflating as relief washed over him in waves. He leaned his head back against Tommy’s shoulder letting his mouth fall open as his stream began to taper off. 

When he finally finished the realization of what just happened hit him. He pulled back from Tommy and covered his face with his hands tears of shame rolling down his cheeks. 

“God Tommy I’m so sorry you probably think i’m so gross I just-“ sobs wracked his frame as Tommy rubbed his back comfortingly. 

“Hey don’t cry, it’s ok man, really no it’s ok it happens sometimes.” There was no malice or disgust in Tommy’s voice but Tubbo still shook his head. 

“Look at me.” Tubbo shifted on his feet digging the heel of his palms deeper into his eyes. He felt Tommy’s gentle hands against his own. He allowed him to pull his hands away but Tubbo kept his eyes firmly trained on the ground. 

“I said look at me tubs,” Tommy said bringing a hand under his chin. Tubbo reluctantly met his gaze. Tommy’s eyes were soft and kind as he smiled at the brunette carefully wiping away a few stray tears on his face. 

“Do you wanna come over to my house and clean up? We can play minecraft and stuff afterwards,” Tommy asked. Tubbo just simply nodded not trusting his voice in the moment. Tommy gave him a big bright smile before pulling him into a tight hug. Tubbo hugged him back burying his face in the boy’s shirt.

“I love you Tommy,” he whispered. 

“I love you too Tubbo.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i hope you guys enjoyed :) i noticed this fandom had a distinct lack of omo fics so i think i might start a series of them :)  
> this one is honestly mostly sfw but i have some planned that will be a little more ~frisky~ dw ;)  
> but yeah let me know what you thought in the comments !


End file.
